


Surf Lessons

by ladyreapermc



Series: Keanu ficfest! [6]
Category: Point Break (1991)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 01:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21146168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: Johnny wants to teach you how to surf. You know it’s a bad idea.





	Surf Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> requested on tumblr. Based on prompts #9 (Participating in their hobby even if it doesn’t personally interest you.) and #23 (Taking a picture together to print and hang later.) from 50 wordless ways to say I love you (https://50-item-writing-prompts.tumblr.com/post/180600714495/50-wordless-ways-to-say-i-love-you-holding-their)  
I can be seen as a follow up to Partners

You knew this was a bad idea from the start. It involved two things you hated with all your heart: waking up at the crack of dawn on a weekend and trying to remain standing on a moving surface. The entire thing was just crazy. You could barely stay upright on solid ground and Johnny wanted you to surf? He was crazy.

And you were even crazier for agreeing with this at all. But it wasn’t your fault really. He asked you when you were vulnerable, your brain still slow and foggy after a mind-blowing orgasm. A moment in which you would always say yes to anything. It was one of your weaknesses and you knew Johnny did it on purpose. Because he was that big of a jerk. And now he wouldn’t let you take it back. No matter how much you pleaded and begged and bargained. He wouldn’t let it go.

That was why the two of you were at the beach, the sun still rising on the horizon. And sure, it was a beautiful sight, but not enough to soothe your bad mood. It was way too early in the morning; you hadn’t had enough caffeine to really function and your wet suit was squeezing sensible parts of your body in the worst way possible.

“You’re ready?” Johnny asked, attracting your gaze and you noticed the excited smile that made his entire face glow.That was why you were here. Because even though this was your idea of hell, Johnny loved surfing. He told you once that getting out there, being one with the ocean, it was one of the moments that he felt most like himself and at peace with the world.

“Not really, but let’s do this,” you said with a huff. Johnny just grinned and dropped the board by your feet.

For the next hour, he taught you how to stand on the board, how to jump up and how to keep your balance until he deemed you ready to head into the water.

You looked over at the sea for a moment as you picked up your board. Were you really doing this? You glanced at Johnny, who was watching you with expectation and maybe just a little doubt. Like he was realizing you weren’t all too comfortable with this. In a moment that uncertainty would shift into guilt and that was the last thing you wanted.

So you rushed towards the crashing waves because you knew if you didn’t jump into this headfirst, you wouldn’t do it at all. And you wanted to do it. It was important to Johnny, so it was important to you.

However, the entire thing ended up being as awful as you imagined it would be. You weren’t made for water sports and you fell from your board more times than you could count. Your eyes, nose, and throat burned from saltwater and your muscles ached from the exertion and from falling.

After about an hour, you finally gave up and dragged yourself out of the sea, dropping to your knees as you coughed and wheezed, barely noticing Johnny hovering next to you. Not until you flipped over and laid splayed on the sand, catching your breath.

“You were…” Johnny said, plopping down next to you. “Really terrible.” He laughed and you glared in reply. If you had enough strength to lift your arms you would punch him.

Still laughing, Johnny offered you a water bottle. You pushed yourself into a sitting position, wincing at the motion and gulped down half of the water in one go.

When you finally put the bottle down to breathe you noticed Johnny was watching you, brown eyes glowing under the morning sun, looking more whiskey golden than its usual chocolate color. His gaze was soft and full of wonder and any regrets you might had had for agreeing to this dissolved after this.

“Thank you for trying,” he said with a smile which you returned. “Next: skydiving.”

“No fucking way, Utah!” you replied with a horrified expression.

He laughed again and stood up, offering you a hand.

“Come on. Breakfast’s on me.”

He pulled you to your feet and you winced in pain, but you were still smiling. It was in moments like these that Johnny managed to let his guard down and you could see his carefree side instead of the carefully crafted jerk persona he had on at work. And that alone made this entire thing worth it.

“Wait!” You called and Johnny arched an eyebrow at you.

You dug through your bag because you knew it was there. You’ve found it a could of days ago while unpacking some boxes in your apartment. After moving things around, you finally found what you were looking for: your instant camera.

Johnny grinned and snatched out of your hand. He threw his arm around your shoulders as the two of you stood back to the ocean.

“Ready?” he asked, and you nodded.

At the last second, when you were distracted waiting for the shutter to click, Johnny pressed a kiss to your cheek. Your entire expression softened with affection as you glanced at him. And that was when you heard the sound of the camera.

“Not bad,” Johnny said after the picture was out and developed. You snatched out of his hands to take a better look and couldn’t help but grin.

“It’s perfect.”


End file.
